


Opportunities

by AyyelovemeAyye



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Parent Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyyelovemeAyye/pseuds/AyyelovemeAyye
Summary: Steve Rogers works as a barista at a little coffee shop in New York. He quite likes his job, though he barely makes enough to get by, which is why he's searching elsewhere. Like Stark Tower, where he just happens to run into Stark's bestfriend and CEO James Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work and I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update so I apologize in advance for anyone that reads this and enjoys. I don't mind constructive criticism but I know how people are so if you have something unhelpful to say, keep it to yourself and move on.

An alarm blaring out Dynamite by BTS is what wakes him up. Two hours too early, he finds once he's picked up his phone and seen the bright 5AM staring at him. Damn neighbors and their damn early hours. Almost every morning he's woken up by one of their alarms, their dog barking, or them slamming the door closed on their way out. He's not much of a morning person but seeing as how he's already awake, he might as well go for a run.  
This is Steve Rogers' morning routine; Wake up. So he does. He rises from the bed, completing step one. Eat. He walks through the apartment, past the tv that he left on the night before, and opens the cupboard to grab a granola bar. He eats as he works on step three; Brew the coffee. He stands in the door way of the kitchen so he can watch the news while his coffee is brewing, something about Stark and his secretary that Steve is too tired to actually listen to. Drinking the coffee is the next step and once that's been completed (with a grimace), he moves on to the last step... The run.  
He never has a set destination for his runs. He runs until he's out of breathe and then walks back home. Today, he jogs across the street before he starts running to the left. The wind is what wakes him this early when the sun hasn't even risen yet. Time passes different when he's running and as he's running back to his apartment, he realizes the sun is beating down on his back and he's sweating.  
Half an hour before his alarm was set to go off is the time he enters his apartment. The shower is calling his name and he's quick to run the water and let the spray hit his back. He scrubs his skin clear of all the sweat before he gets out to brush his teeth and finally get dressed for work. The café he works at is pretty strict about tattoos so he's forced to wear long sleeves, which stick to his still damp skin as he gets dressed. Once ready, he makes sure to cut the tv off before he leaves and locks the door behind him before he begins the long trek to the café.  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
The lobby is packed when he gets there so he clocks in and gets to work without saying anything to anyone. He's just finished getting an americano made when his coworker, Andrea, approaches him. "Stevie! How was your morning?" She asks in a shrill tone, leaving a ringing in Steve's ear, and then carries on without giving him the chance to answer. "Did you hear about Stark's secretary getting promoted? There's an opening for her old job at Stark Tower."  
Steve, interest peaked, turns to her. "An opening? Those are so rare with Stark." He says. Andrea nods and opens her mouth as if to respond before another one of the baristas, Knox, steps in.  
"I've already applied. Had to do it before I came in." He boasts, as if it's an achievement to have applied. Steve rolls his eyes and grabs the steamed milk for the latte he's started.  
"I'll probably apply after work. I need more than this job can offer if I wanna keep my Netflix subscription." Andrea says with a giggle. "They're starting pay was like $18 an hour. I wouldn't know what to do with the extra money."  
That makes Steve laugh. "You'd find something to spend it on." He jokes. "But you're worried about your Netflix. I'd need that kind of money just to keep my apartment." And that's where he stops participating in the conversation. When his break rolls around, he goes out to the back of the building and makes a call.  
The phone only rings twice before he hears a "Hey, man. What's up?"  
"Stark is hiring. Pepper Potts got promoted so he's looking for a secretary. $18 an hour." He informs his bestfriend. He hears a whistle and then silence. "Sam?"  
"Listen, man. I think you should go for it. You've been waiting for something like this to happen. Sure. It's not exactly the position you wanted but, it's one foot in, ya know?" Steve is relieved to have heard exactly what he was hoping to.  
"How would I even go about it? Just fill out an application? That's too simple. You know how Stark is. I need to get his attention somehow."  
"That's a you problem. Why don't you start with the application and figure everything else out after." And that's the end of the conversation. They say their goodbyes and hang up. Since he's got a little bit more time before his break is over, he submits the application on his phone and sends a thumbs up to Sam.  
The rest of his shift goes by almost okay, except for the hot tea Andrea spilled on his pants leg, which he has a feeling is going to stain. On his way home, he tries to figure out what could make him stand out from the other applicants. He gets a thought about halfway home and works on a plan the rest of the way. Once he's opened the door to his apartment, he heads straight for the computer and starts typing. He finishes his research pretty late so he checks his schedule for tomorrow before sitting down and starting the next episode of House.  
He can hardly focus on what's tv. Too busy thinking about tomorrow and what's to come. 'I'll need a shopping buddy.' Is one of the last things that go through his mind followed by 'Natasha would do.' Before he falls into a deep slumber.


End file.
